


Home

by einfach_mich



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Leah in a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chele681 for giving this a quick beta and Sadtomato for inspiring it.

"Touch me," Leah gasps, writhing against my hand, and I try to memorize every second.

Every sensation is burning itself into my brain. I press her hot body between my hips and the couch, savoring the way she moans in response to my touch. She is like a dream, clinging to my skin, making me drunk with just the sight of her.

"I'm touching you, Lee. As much as I can," I plead, trying to wrestle out of my jeans while still keeping my hand on her.

Wet and slippery, she feels like heaven against my fingers tips. She shifts her leg, giving me more access, and I sink deeper. I'm drowning in the sensation of her heat and softness. Leah is so much softer on the inside. I smile at the thought, and she digs her nails into my neck.

"What's so funny, cowboy," she hisses, shifting her hips against my hand, and clawing at my belt buckle.

"Nothing," I sigh, a low and aching sound that reverberates through my chest. "Everything." I laugh in a soft huff of breathless wonder.

"Fucking philosopher," Lee hisses, wrestling my throbbing dick free and squeezing it to reestablish the balance of power.

"There's no room for theories with you," I say, wishing that she could see the white flag in my words.

"Stop talking," she whispers, pressing her lips against mine as she guides me into her body.

The inevitability of this feeling, the rightness of it, is blinding. Men have sailed ships to distant shores, fought against impossible enemies for just a sliver of what I feel when I'm inside her. I cry out, a hoarse sound of surrender. She kisses away my tears, soothing me even as her body tortures me with pleasure. This feeling is mythology, legend and fable born to light. I can feel it slip away even as it explodes inside my pelvis, erupting from my mouth in two perfectly balanced syllables.

"Leah!"


End file.
